Aphrodisiac
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Ketika Viktor salah memberi obat demam untuk Yuuri.


**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Aphrodisiac**

 **by Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Warning : super OOC (maybe), gaje, dan segala warning yang memungkinkan untuk rate M**

 **happy reading**

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Pemandangan yang pertama Viktor Nikiforov lihat adalah Katsuki Yuuri yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Ah, Viktor, okaeri..."

"Bagaimana demammu? Sudah turun? Omong-omong, aku menemukan restoran yang menjual katsudon! Tapi, aku lebih suka katsudon di Hasetsu.." Nada suaranya masih riang seperti biasa.

Selimut yang membalut tubuh Yuuri tersingkap seiring si empu bangun dari tidurnya. Kacamata biru sebagai alat bantu penglihatan dipasang. "Belum suhu normal, sih, tapi sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

Viktor merogoh saku mantelnya yang sudah tergantung rapi, mengambil segelas air mineral, dan menyobek satu bungkus obat tablet. "Obat yang tadi pagi sudah habis, kan? Aku belikan yang baru." Viktor menyamankan dirinya duduk di sebelah Yuuri. "Mau minum sendiri atau kuminumkan?"

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Yuuri langsung menyambar obat dan gelas dari tangan Viktor untuk menutupi perasaan berdesir yang tiba-tiba hinggap karena suara berat itu menggelitik telinganya.

Di malam setelah kompetisi Final Grand Prix, setelah medali perak melingkar di lehernya, Yuuri tumbang saat pesta perjamuan. Suhunya mendadak tinggi dan Viktor langsung membawanya pulang ke hotel. Phichit dan Chris mengekor di belakang Viktor, bahkan Yurio ikut khawatir dengan si katsudon dan ikut memanggilkan taksi.

Tiket untuk perjalanan pulang mereka ke Jepang terpaksa harus ditukar jadwalnya demi memastikan Yuuri benar-benar sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali suhu normalnya. Terbilang terpaksa tapi nyatanya Viktor masih sanggup bersenang-senang bersama Chris –yang bilang akan menemaninya karena yakin ada kemungkinan Viktor akan mengganggu istirahat Yuuri bila kebosanan membelenggunya.

"Kau habis bersenang-senang bersama Chris lagi?"

Viktor, yang sedang meng-upload fotonya bersama Chris di restoran katsudon tadi, menoleh. "Ya. Oh, dan aku membawakanmu sesuatu untuk makan malam." Viktor bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya saat pulang tadi.

"Lihat, aku membawakanmu ... "

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuri tidak bisa mendengarkan kalimat apa yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut pelatihnya dengan baik.

"Uhm, Viktor..."

"Oh, untung masih hangat, ... "

"Viktor."

" ... kupikir dingin akan..."

"VIKTOR!"

Teriakan itu disertai dengan Yuuri yang lekas menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan Viktor yang nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya.

"Aa... ya, apa Yuuri?"

"Apa kau benar-benar membeli obat demam?"

"Huh? Tentu saja."

"Kau yakin obatnya tidak salah?"

"Huh? A-ada apa Yuuri, apa obatnya aneh? Aku yakin tadi aku membeli obat yang sama dengan yang kemarin." Viktor menghampiri Yuuri dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah meletakkan mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat di meja.

"Bukan obatnya... Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Bukannya merasa mendingan, aku merasa suhu tubuhku malah jadi makin naik."

Kedua manik tosca itu mengerjap. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah Yuuri memang makin memerah dan nafasnya juga tidak senormal tadi. Viktor lekas berdiri dan kembali merogoh saku mantelnya. Ia mendapatkan satu bungkus yang terdiri dari 2 obat tablet yang salah satu isinya sudah disobek dan satu bungkus obat tablet lainnya yang masih utuh. Seingatnya, obat demam yang dibelinya tadi ada 4 obat. Lalu, obat apa yang salah disobeknya itu?

Viktor membalik bungkus obat yang tadi disobeknya, dan barulah ia mengerti kenapa Yuuri menjadi lebih menggoda.

"Ah... Yuuri." Takut-takut Viktor memanggil.

"Ya... Viktor...? hh.." Jawaban Yuuri entah kenapa jadi lebih sensual.

"Sepertinya aku salah memberimu obat."

"Huh? Lalu... apa yang hh.. kau berikan... padaku?"

"...Afrodisiak."

"... A..."

"..."

Boleh Yuuri menginjak kaki, aset berharga bagi seorang skater, pelatihnya sekarang? Jika saja efek afrodisiak itu belum bekerja, bisa saja Yuuri segera berlari mencari anafrodisiak –pada dasarnya Yuuri tidak bisa marah kepada Viktor. Tapi tubuhnya terlanjur tidak bisa lagi menerima perintahnya. Kok bisa sih Viktor mendapat benda laknat itu?

"Darimana... kau dapatkan benda... itu?" Tubuh Yuuri mulai berkeringat.

Satu telunjuk di dagu, menggali ingatan. "Tadi mantelku sempat dipinjam Chris sewaktu aku sedang makan di restoran, katanya ingin keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu. Mungkin Chris memasukkan sesuatu yang dibelinya tadi ke saku mantelku dan lupa mengambilnya kembali."

Dan sesuatu itu adalah afrodisiak?

Pikiran Viktor teralihkan ketika suara desahan Yuuri, yang tentu saja tidak dilontarkan secara sengaja, merasuk ke indra pendengaran Viktor. Gawat, gawat, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Viktor terus berpikir bagaimana ia harus menyembuhkan Yuuri, namun tidak menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia ikut terangsang melihat Yuuri yang menggeliat-liat di ranjang. Viktor juga orang dewasa dan bukannya tidak berpengalaman.

"Tolong aku... Viktor..."

Ah, benar, ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, bagaimana?

Memang, sih, sekarang adalah keadaan darurat karena Yuuri terlihat tersiksa. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ketika efeknya sudah hilang nanti, Yuuri akan menghindarinya selama beberapa hari karena sudah membuatnya malu seperti itu?

Bagaimana kalau nanti Yuuri akan kembali ke Jepang diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Viktor karena tidak ingin melihat wajahnya?

Ah, persetan. Yang penting sekarang tanggung jawab dulu.

Cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis Yuuri berkilau, seolah mempersilahkan Viktor untuk menjamah si pemilik cincin yang sama dengan yang tersemat di jari manis kanannya. Dan seolah mengumandangkan bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa memuaskan Yuuri, Yuurinya.

"Yuuri..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panas.

Segala yang dilihat Yuuri terasa berputar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sensitif dan terkadang bergetar. Bahkan gesekan tubuhnya dengan sprei mampu membuatnya mendesah.

"Tolong aku... Viktor..."

Apa barusan kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri? Apa benar kata-kata sensual itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri? Sial, bahkan mulutnya berucap sendiri tanpa sadar. Yuuri tidak tahu akan sehebat ini efek dari afrodisiak, yah ia memang tidak pernah mencobanya. Dan haruskah ia mendesah di depan pelatihnya sendiri?

Tapi, soal ia yang butuh bantuan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yuuri memang butuh sesuatu, atau seseorang, untuk membantu Yuuri memuaskan tubuhnya yang makin terasa panas dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Yuuri..."

Tiba-tiba saja Viktor sudah berada di jangkauan penglihatannya. Kacamata biru yang selalu melekat membantu penglihatan Yuuri dilepas, membuat dunianya berpusat hanya pada Viktor seorang. Dekat, sangat dekat. Ah, suara berat itu jadi berkali lipat terdengar lebih seksi. Yuuri bisa merasakan ada tubuh lain yang sedang menindih tubuhnya saat ini.

"Viktor..."

Satu panggilan dan kini mulutnya dibekap dengan bibir lain. Terasa tidak asing –karena Yuuri pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Tapi rasa itu masih sanggup membuat candu. Lebih, Yuuri ingin melahapnya lebih dalam lagi. Dan Viktor mengabulkannya.

Benda kenyal tak bertulang Viktor menelusup diantara kedua bibir Yuuri. Bertukar saliva beradu lidah. Kepala Yuuri sudah kosong isinya. Yang ada hanya Viktor, Viktor, dan Viktor. Bulir saliva meleleh diantara kedua mulut yang sedang beradu. Sedang nikmat-nikmatnya merasakan sensasi, Viktor justru membuat jarak, memutus ciumannya.

Viktor dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di kedua onyx Yuuri. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuatnya tersenyum nakal.

"Enak, Yuuri?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara nafas Yuuri yang kian memburu. Wajahnya masih memerah ditambah lelehan saliva bekas pergulatan lidah tadi membangkitkan nafsu si skater Rusia. Viktor tahu Yuuri sangat tidak tahan ingin disentuhnya. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak menyerang duluan dan justru menunggu ingin diserang?

Dasar anak babi yang menyusahkan.

Tapi suka, sih.

"Kau sudah membangunkan seekor serigala, Yuuri."

"Hah... hah... kau pikir ini... salah siapa... hah...?"

Heh, Viktor tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat jawaban yang justru membuatnya makin semangat. Dilahapnya kembali bibir yang menggoda itu lebih dalam. Kali ini anggota tubuhnya yang lain tak ingin tinggal diam. Viktor merapatkan tubuhnya dengan si murid yang menarik perhatiannya hingga kejantanan mereka beradu dengan kain yang membatasi keduanya.

Desahan sensual dari mulut Katsuki Yuuri tentu saja tak dapat dibendung lagi. Desahan yang justru membuat Viktor tersenyum di sela ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Viktor merayap menggerayangi lekuk tubuh si skater Jepang yang tengah menggeliat seolah ia benar-benar menggoda Viktor untuk melakukan aktivitas malam itu. Tangan yang habis berpetualang tadi kini berhenti di salah satu pantat kenyal, meremasnya gemas.

"A-ah...Viktor..."

Ah, rasanya Viktor ingin ikut mendesah juga.

Puas dengan bibir, Viktor menurunkan ciumannya di dagu hingga sampai di sela perpotongan leher Yuuri. Dihisapnya kuat daerah itu, membuat tubuh di bawahnya sedikit menggelinjang karena geli.

Pinggang pria bersurai abu-abu itu ikut digerakkan, digesek-gesekkan sesuatu yang sudah tegak disana dengan milik si lawan mainnya. Dan Viktor sadar Yuuri tidak puas hanya dengan itu. Terasa dari kedua tangan Yuuri yang bergerak-gerak gelisah meremas punggungnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Yuuri."

Sialan, di tengah pikirannya yang mabuk kepayang ini Viktor masih sempat menggoda Yuuri? Pikirannya sudah buram, nyaris tidak bisa digunakan berpikir rasional, jadi jawaban yang langsung terlintas adalah-

"Beri aku lebih... Viktor..."

Kedua tosca membulat. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa makin bersalah. Afrodisiak tidak seperti alkohol yang membuat peminumnya tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Viktor yakin ketika efeknya sudah hilang nanti, Yuuri masih bisa mengingat jelas setiap detik apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Tapi, kapan lagi bisa seperti ini? Kapan lagi bisa melihat Yuuri yang begitu menggoda seperti ini?

"Kuharap kau senang, Yuuri." Suara berat nan seksi itu mengalun bak mantra memabukkan.

Celana kain yang membalut kaki Yuuri diturunkan. Belum ingin sekalian melepas boxernya, Viktor sudah keburu menggoda gundukan yang mengundang.

"Gahh... Vi-Viktor..." Jika bukan karena efek afrodisiak, sungguh Yuuri ingin lebih memilih mendengkur daripada mendesah.

Hanya dari sentuhannya, pikiran Viktor sudah melayang jauh. Bagaimana nantinya desahan Yuuri ketika miliknya menerobos lubang menggoda di sela pantat Yuuri. Bagaimana erangan kenikmatan Yuuri saat milik Viktor berkali-kali menghantam sweet spotnya. Bagaimana Yuuri mengerang ketika ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Bagaimana pula wajah Yuuri ketika terlelap karena kelelahan setelah mendapat multi orgasmenya karena Viktor. Ah, Viktor jadi bersemangat karenanya.

Jika ada orangnya di depan mata dan siap santap, kenapa harus membayangkannya? Kenapa harus membayangkannya kalau bisa dijadikan kenyataan?

"Hmh.. Viktor..."

Apa itu undangan?

"Baiklah, sebaiknya segera wujudkan saja."

Yuuri yang sempat menangkap suara berat itu hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa maksudnya. Belum sempat ia memandang wajah Viktor demi mencari jawaban, tubuhnya sudah dibalik paksa.

"Kau ingin segera dipuaskan, kan, Yuuri?"

Satu tangan menggoda salah satu tonjolan yang ikut menegang di dada Yuuri dan satu lainnya disodorkan untuk dikulum. Reflek, Yuuri membuka mulutnya. Efek obat yang dikonsumsinya tadi seolah membutakan akal sehat Yuuri. Ditambah godaan yang sedari tadi diberikan Viktor pada tubuhnya, tidak mengijinkan akal sehat Yuuri untuk berpikir. Sementara itu, Viktor yang makin terangsang dengan eros Yuuri menambah jarinya yang kedua, hingga ketiga, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut kecil Yuuri.

"Rakus sekali, sih."

Masa bodoh dengan komentar pelatihnya, yang penting Yuuri ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"Cepat... segera selesaikan... hh... Viktor... akh..!"

Satu kecupan di belakang leher. Saat itu Viktor berharap ia bisa merasakan efek afrodisiak juga.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menahan diri, Yuuri. Boleh?

"Se-sesukamu... saja..."

Yang penting segera berakhir, ya.

Baiklah, kesempatan manis memang harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf aku lupa."

Chris menerima sebungkus 'sesuatu' yang sempat dibelinya kemarin dari Viktor. Di sampingnya, Yuuri berdiri tidak ingin memandang wajah Chris.

"Lho, seingatku kemarin aku beli dua." Disaat bersamaan, Chris menangkap ruam merah di leher Yuuri. Dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum nakal. "Ah, kalian menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang? Jahatnya..."

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku gara-gara benda sial itu?!" Yuuri langsung merasa tersinggung.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengatasi rasa tersiksamu itu? Dengan Viktor? Bukankah itu bersenang-senang namanya?"

"GYAA!" Malu luar biasa, Yuuri spontan berlari menjauh.

Viktor yang sedari tadi diam, tersenyum riang seperti biasa, mendekati Chris dan berbisik.

"Chris, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Viktor! Ayo cepat, pesawat kita keburu berangkat!" Yuuri memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Oke! Dasvidaniya, Chris!"

Mau tak mau, Chris merasa penasaran kenapa Viktor ingin berterima kasih padanya. Dia benar-benar bersenang-senang, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

* * *

Hahahaha, pertama bikin fic di fandom ini dan entah kenapa langsung bikin rate M setelah sekian lama hiatus ^^;; mungkin hanya seputar adegan pemanasan, tp udah gak kuat ngetiknyaaa *nyarisnosebleedmbayanginpapaviktor

Karena sudah lama nggak bikin fic (apalagi rate M -_-), mungkin di cerita ini banyak salahnya. Dan OOC adalah kesalahan yang sampai saat ini nggak bisa kuperbaiki. Maaf juga bila critanya terkesan dipaksakan alurnya.

Makasih buat yg mau mampir di fic gaje ini ^^,

Oke, mungkin sekian dulu, Dasvidaniya~


End file.
